


For Happiness and Love

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Asgard (Marvel), Asgardian Tony Stark, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Human Loki (Marvel), I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Pining, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Anthony is the first son of Odin, and Loki is a mortal inventor and mage. Anthony first meets Loki when Asgard is destroyed and New Asgardia has been formed on Earth.Role Reversal, Prompt Fill.





	For Happiness and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Besiegen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besiegen/gifts).



> I am actually not a big fan of role reversals for Loki and Tony and although I was all set to refuse this prompt, I suddenly got hit with a small wave of inspiration aaaand whoops, we got a fic XD
> 
> The original prompt was [here](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/197623332) if you wish to read it, but it's a little long and I only cover a portion of it ^^'
> 
> Hopefully it's still enjoyed by everyone! But especially you, Besiegen, and your ~friend ;) ♥

Anthony was rarely faced with a problem he couldn’t solve. He was the first son of Odin. He was the newly appointed King of Asgard. His mother and brother loved him dearly and they were at his side, ready to help him rule in any way he asked. 

This was his birthright and something he had planned meticulously. Anthony would take a Queen, produce heirs and rule the Realms benevolently. He knew his duty to Asgard, and he would improve on the legacy Odin had left him. 

It was why he’d dragged Thor back from Midgard and the mortal he was besotted by after his exile. He told his brother he needed to do his job as defender of the realms. It was also why he had been an advocate for Thor assisting Midgard when the tesseract arrived there.

He’d then encouraged Thor to join the mortal warriors, if only to keep an eye on things.

Anthony hadn’t expected the Dark Elves, the arrival of Hela, the destruction of Asgard and his father’s death.

They were settled on Midgard now, they had been there for almost a year and during that time Anthony had met Loki.

The mortal was an inventor, ambassador and mage. Anthony had been surprised by him, and that quickly turned to fascination. Loki’s mind worked faster than most Aesir and from the earliest moment of their acquaintance he’d tried to trick and manipulate information out of Anthony. It had made him _laugh_.

Anthony had liked him from the very beginning. They became friends, but then, well... Anthony began to want more from Loki.

Frigga was also delighted by Loki and had taken to teaching him Asgardian magic. Thor had formed an almost brotherly attachment to Loki and was protective of him. Loki fit into Asgard as if he had grown up among them. 

But, he hadn’t, and never was that more highlighted then when Pepper Potts, his business partner and friend would drag him away from New Asgardia and back to America.

Anthony always hid his wince when Pepper found them together. Anthony might be a king, but in his heart he was a scholar and he was never more relaxed and happy then when he was with Loki, discussing the mage’s projects of blending magic with Midgardian technology.

Loki was a problem he found difficult to solve.

“Well, don’t you look maudlin.” 

Anthony jerked as the very man from his thoughts appeared. 

Anthony had been sitting on the roof of the newly built royal quarters. Anthony had a fur cloak around his shoulders and resting beneath him. His clothing was red, black and gold. He had designed this outfit long before his coronation and it rested heavily upon him now. Gunginr was at his feet and New Asgardia was stretched before them in a clearing surrounded by forest. It was evening and only lanterns lit the makeshift town.

“When did you arrive, Loki?”

“An hour ago,” Loki answered, stepping up to stand beside Anthony and peer out over the forest. “Frigga told me where to find you.”

Anthony nodded softly. “I am surprised Lady Pepper would allow you to return so soon.”

“Pepper only pretends to need me to sooth my ego,” Loki drawled, but Anthony could hear the smile in the mortal’s voice. 

“She is a good woman.” Anthony swallowed and stared at one of the lanterns below them. “She would make you a fine wife.”

Loki snorted, instant and unrefined. “We would fight like two cats in heat. Additionally, she does not have the body parts I require in a partner.”

Anthony jerked his head to Loki, finding the mage still staring out at New Asgardia, but a wry smirk was tugging up his lips.

“I was not aware,” Anthony murmured. His voice was emotionless through years of practice, but internally his heart was pounding.

Loki was a lover of men. It was both a wonder and a disaster.

“It’s not important for a King to notice those things,” Loki said. “A King has other things he needs to focus on.”

Loki’s green eyes flicked to Anthony for a moment before he was looking away again. He also shifted a minute amount, just enough so his fingers could brush the fur of Anthony’s cloak. He didn’t touch skin, but Anthony still sucked in a breath.

“Thor says you need to find a woman to take as your Queen.”

Anthony’s voice was rough. “I do.”

Loki’s wry, pained smile returned. His hand also drifted a little further and two fingers skimmed Anthony’s neck. It made him close his eyes and let out a shuddering breath. Loki’s fingers were so warm against him; like sunlight on a winter’s day.

They retreated far too soon and Anthony snapped his eyes open and turned to Loki. The mortal had taken two small steps backwards and he wasn’t looking at Anthony. 

“I shall leave you to your contemplations.” His smile didn’t reach his eyes. “She will be a lucky woman.”

Loki turned on his heel and started to leave. Anthony leapt to his feet and hurried after Loki. He caught the mortal’s arm and made him stop. “Loki-”

He didn’t expect Loki to turn with the motion and close the distance between them. He gripped Anthony’s cloak with one hand and pressed their lips together.

Anthony’s eyes widened, but they fell closed a moment later as he kissed the mortal back. He also wrapped one arm around Loki, tugging the other man close. His other hand cupped Loki’s cheek.

The kiss was soft and slow, filled with a hundred different words and emotions neither of them dared to say. It was a beautiful kiss that stole Anthony’s heart and let him know that this man, this _mortal_ had well and truly ensnared him.

When they pulled apart, Loki lingered close. Their foreheads pressed together as they evened their breathing.

“I always wanted to be a King’s concubine,” Loki quipped lightly.

Anthony grimaced. “That is not a prized position, Loki.”

Loki shrugged, but wouldn’t hold Anthony’s eyes. “It’s better than nothing.”

Anthony stroked Loki’s cheek; his beautiful mage with a mind far too brilliant for a mortal life. Anthony was rarely faced with a problem he couldn’t solve. Some just took more time to untangle than others.

He pressed his lips against Loki’s again, enjoying the way Loki instantly responded. When they pulled back this time, Anthony said, “Start as my lover and we will see what can be done.”

Loki raised an eyebrow, his disbelief obvious, but Anthony kissed him, and didn’t offer any other words.

Anthony knew that he was falling for Loki. It was not something that he could fight. Instead, he could welcome Loki into his arms, his bed and his life. He would see how well they matched one another and how deep their commitment ran.

Anthony, after all, was not the only son of Odin who had been raised to rule Asgard. 

Should he be unable to fulfil his role and take a Queen, he could always guide his younger brother into the role. He could also rule for centuries only to pass the title to a nephew or niece, should Thor produce an heir. There were many options available to him - to _them_. 

Anthony would not have his heart broken merely because his love was not a woman - nor would he accept the ending of his love’s life simply because Loki was mortal. Anthony was King, and if Loki proved to be the match and partner Anthony believed him to be, then he would make sure his mage would live as long as him.

**Author's Note:**

> SHORT AND SWEET AND HAPPY. ~~But man, this was so weird to write.~~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Handcrafted Runes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603643) by [Amaru_Katari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaru_Katari/pseuds/Amaru_Katari)




End file.
